


Want

by DarchangelSkye



Category: American Idol RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Beaches, Car Sex, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Makeout Points, Not Underage, Party, Tumblr Prompt, Underage Drinking, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:04:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6694399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>from a combo of anon prompts of "beach smut or car smut pls" and "mack fucks dalton in the backseat of <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/BECSq6RimiP/">his new car</a> :):):)" ;)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Want

**Author's Note:**

> from a combo of anon prompts of "beach smut or car smut pls" and "mack fucks dalton in the backseat of [his new car](https://www.instagram.com/p/BECSq6RimiP/) :):):)" ;)

The rush of ocean water in Dalton's ears was trickling away more and more the closer he got up to the surface, and when his upper body broke the barrier he took in a deep lungful of fresh air and shook his head about for plastered hair to get out of his eyes.

His classmates were still cavorting- some swimming, some in the sand tossing a volleyball around in an impromptu netless game, some couples making out without caring who saw, and around a fire quite a few people enjoying the beer and pizza one of the richer kids had supplied. He lazily swam closer to the shore to get a better look at one of those people, someone he absolutely adored.

He and MacKenzie had known each other for three years and going out for half that time. It seemed like a casual relationship on the surface since not everyone in school was warmed up to the concept of two guys dating, so their contact there was mostly limited to flirty texts in between classes and occasionally being at the same cafeteria table. But off school grounds there was nothing stopping them from all the loving luxuries other couples got, from kissing in the back row of the movie theater to driving along with the windows down and singing their favorite songs together to dinner at each other's houses. Dalton was happy and he was certain MacKenzie was, too.

He grabbed his towel where it had been sitting with shoes and shirt and dried off to join Mack at the fire. He didn't feel like another one of those weird expensive beers (money didn't always mean taste apparently) but had certainly burned enough energy for more pizza. 

Mack had just taken a long pull from a bottle- guy could drink anything- when Dalton sat beside him. "Hmm," he looked his boyfriend up and down with a playful smirk. "Decided to join us lowly sandcrabs, huh?"

Dalton couldn't help laughing. Both of them could have sassy streaks a mile wide but MacKenzie was more open about his; that and him being one of the school's better basketball players helped him stay liked and the both of them at least not violently harassed about their relationship. Dalton was just the typical drama/music kid whose only comfortable place in school was on the stage. When MacKenzie gave him a kiss on the cheek that year and a half ago after he'd played a school dance for the first time, he knew he was really smitten for the friend who'd stuck by him.

"Water nymphs get hungry too," he winked and reached for a pizza box with a couple slices left. Being out in the beach air for a while meant it wasn't as hot, but the cheese and whatever the heck they put on the pepperoni still glistened with oil and he continually had to wipe his fingers on the towel.

"Aren't you glad you came out instead of moping in that empty house all weekend?"

"Yes, babe," Dalton rolled his eyes. He didn't mind other people around, and the idea of just him and Mack in the house hadn't completely crossed his mind yet. Like, what could the two of them get up to?

"I'ma go take one more dip," MacKenzie stood and started unbuttoning his shirt to reveal every athletic muscle. 

Dalton's face was red from the fire and blushing. Not that he hadn't seen Mack shirtless- the furthest they'd gone was frenzied backseat makeouts with buttons undone and plenty of touching- but every time he looked he couldn't help being excited. Of course he had to take care of those feelings by himself later... "You sure you not too drunk?" he asked when his tongue could move again.

"Yep!" MacKenzie set his glasses on his shirt and ran towards the water to dive in with a whoop.

Dalton ate methodically like he was in a daze at watching his boyfriend's body. Mack may not have looked like a typical heartthrob- Dalton was the one who had more of the looks the younger girls sighed over until they learned he was already taken- but when he flashed his big smile or moved about on the basketball court seamlessly, he was, well, sexy. And there were other little touches that made him appealing, like the rasp in his voice when he sang with the car radio and when he showed his softer side with a big hug. It was moments like those Dalton figured he was the luckiest guy in school if not the world. 

Heat flushed along his skin again. All of a sudden he _really_ wanted to be alone with MacKenzie somewhere and- something.

OK, had to calm himself for a moment, he was still in public. He quickly finished his pizza and got up to join in the volleyball game, anything so he didn't have to think about... _that_.

The game was still going on when the sun started to dip more and people were getting out of the water, MacKenzie among them. "Hey, Dalt!"

Dalton turned to his boyfriend's voice and missed the ball heading for beside him that a girl dove for instead. He'd put his glasses back on but not his shirt, and his towel was draped around his neck to frame his chest where a few droplets still glistened...

"Cat got your tongue?"

Dalton shook his head to get back to reality and stepped away from the game and closer to MacKenzie, taking a hold of his broad yet slim-fingered hand ( _save any thoughts on how those hands feel right now, OK?_ ). "Um...did you wanna get going at some point?"

MacKenzie tilted his head and concern sweetly swept his face. "You feeling alright?"

"No- I mean, I'm not sick, I..." Dalton looked to their feet in the sand and had to breathe to get his words in order. "I...just wondered if you wanted to be somewhere else-" he licked his suddenly-dry lips. "Like with me?"

Mack's eyebrows rose for a moment before he gave a (knowing?) smile. "Sure, babe."

***

Of the top ten things in the world that Dalton loved, his car was definitely on the list. He'd gotten his license at sixteen but like his sisters didn't have his own car until his eighteenth birthday. Not that he had minded tooling around in MacKenzie's car, but there was just something about the freedom of your own wheels, especially if they were attached to a powerful exterior like this. There couldn't have been a more perfect car for him if he'd dreamt it up.

"Where we headed?" MacKenzie asked from the passenger seat, quiet in some temporary post-alcohol sleepiness. 

"Um-" Dalton scratched his nose to think. "Would the overlook in the park be OK?"

"Hmm, the ol' makeout point," Mack's grin was almost adorable in his haze. For only going out as long as they had, they'd certainly gotten close to reading each other's minds.

Fortunately no one else was parked, and Dalton sighed in relief when he killed the engine and unlocked his seatbelt. Beside him he heard MacKenzie unfasten his own belt and felt that slim-fingered touch on his hand again. Sparks... He turned his head to see his boyfriend still smiling, but with the tipsy haze in his eyes gone and replaced with familiar wanting.

"Come sit on my lap, Dalt," he murmured and touched the lever to lean the seat back slightly. 

Dalton didn't need to be asked twice. He crawled over the seat divider and they soon had arms locked around each other's waists, eyes gazing and his own heart definitely pounding. 

"Y'liked watching me, Dalt?" MacKenzie's voice stayed low and dear god, was it rasping already?

Nod-nod.

"Good, 'cause I like watching you." Slowly his lips clasped over Dalton's earlobe to give a shiver that had nothing to do with the night air.

"Mmm..." Hell yeah, MacKenzie was the best kisser he could ever ask for. He sighed under the attention and cupped his boyfriend's face to have their lips meet with licks and nibbles deep without hurting. There was delicious urgency in every kiss and he needed to take all of it. Lips parted and he even took advantage of that to let the tips of their tongues slowly play around each other. Hot breath...the air was turning hot...and good god, his boyfriend was hot.

"Ahh..." Mack slid a hand under the back of his T-shirt to caress along his spine, a place he'd touched before but now brought a whole-new thrill. Dalton palmed his hands on Mack's chest and yep, his heart was going strong, too.

The kissing and touching continued until Dalton needed to actually breathe air, at which point he rest his head on MacKenzie's shoulder and felt himself burrowing in the loving security of this hold.

"Mack, I...I think I want you," the words finally came out. He'd never thought he'd be the one to ask- MacKenzie was typically the more dominant boy when they made out, even though he didn't push for anything further- but there it was. He bit his lip to await the reaction. 

Which ended up being tender strokes on his hair and down the back of his neck. "Aww, babe, really?"

Thank goodness. Dalton nodded. "I really do like kissing you, I just-"

"Want more, I know." MacKenzie held to his hips and made their noses touch in a sweet gesture. "I'd say we've known each other long enough, yeah?"

"Uh huh." Wow, this conversation was easier than he expected. There was just one little matter of- "Um, would you have any condoms?" Gah, why did he have to go red at that word? So many health class flashbacks. 

Mack tilted his head. "Have you done it before?"

"Well, no..." But he knew MacKenzie had dated before him, but he would've brought it up if there was something wrong, but-

Luckily MacKenzie's laugh was gentle as he kissed his cheek. "Dalt, it's OK, I haven't done it yet, either. I just usually carry a couple for the other guys on the team for aftergame parties."

"Seriously?" As in, _Somebody cute as you?_

Mack shrugged. "Yeah. I 'unno, there just wasn't anybody I felt like sleeping with until...well, you," he finished with a smile. 

Dalton felt his own smile was big enough to slide off his face. They'd be stepping into new territory together. That was, well, pretty special. "Still don't mind playing it safe right now?-"

"Nah." Like making good on his word, Mack reached into his pocket to pull out the wallet Dalton had given him last Christmas. "Would you have like, lotion or something?"

Right, because guy bodies were way different. "Should be hand cream in the glove box." Long as it didn't have alcohol because, ouch. Only one more question- "Do you wanna, uh, take the reins this time?" Who cared how stereotypical it made him look? He just wanted to feel his boyfriend's body and be close.

"Mhm." Damn, Dalton had a feeling MacKenzie was so eager he'd do anything asked of him. He crawled off so Mack could get the bottle and they could get in the backseat. He knew too well this would require lying down instead of sitting up like they did to make out.

The backseat was long enough they could lie back without hitting their heads, but width was another matter. Yep, MacKenzie definitely had to be on top for this one. Dalton watched with wide and admirative eyes as his boyfriend's limber body crawled in and settled on him with a sigh. Perfect weight. Just right.

"Next time-" he kissed MacKenzie's cheek- "we're doing this in a bed."

A slow grin crossed Mack's face. "Next time, huh?"

Dalton rolled his eyes. "Yes. You can stay in my bed all weekend and I'll be your willing love slave. Can we just?-"

"I know, babe, I know," MacKenzie's voice turned tender as threaded a hand into Dalton's hair and the other crept under the hem of his shirt to lightly pet and tease his skin.

"Mmm-" Oh, this was nice, the gentle side Mack could show when he really wanted. Dalton settled his hands on his boyfriend's shoulders and arched enough for kisses that still tasted of beer and pizza. He idly crossed his ankles, toes eventually nudging away his sneakers so there wouldn't be sand streaked along the window.

"Hmm..." MacKenzie stroked along the young man's inner thighs, something often done while they made out and as usual left Dalton aching. Yet this time the pain was softened by the knowledge that he wouldn't have to be taking care of it by himself later awkwardly. He breathed at the touch of MacKenzie's long fingers and felt around to unbutton his shirt. He heard a noise of approval and felt a kiss to his jawline. "Want your shirt off?"

He shook his head. "Kinda cold." That and what if another couple or some rando perv decided tonight was a good night to skulk around? He just wanted MacKenzie close to him without having to feel paranoid and too overexposed. Fortunately Mack said nothing and just began on slowly undoing their flies. The thud in the pit of Dalton's stomach relaxed the more he saw of his boyfriend's body.

He hadn't made a habit out of catching peeks in the locker room to avoid catching a broken nose instead, so up until now his exposure to other naked men had solely been pictures. Some of those men were much too big for his comfort zone, especially...well, there. It was enough to make Dalton cross his legs in imagined pain and fear he'd never be able to relax enough when he finally did it if ever.

Lucky for him there were also guys out there built like MacKenzie, a little trim here, a little muscle there, and everything appearing to be in just a right proportion. It made it much easier to lie back with his eyes closed and drift into pleasurable fantasies- fantasies now coming true especially as Mack had moved his fly enough to expose a very eager-looking length. Dalton felt his face go red but he still smiled. "Wow."

"It's not bad?"

Who knew MacKenzie could be so cute? Dalton shook his head and pet his boyfriend's face. "Nope, I think that's gonna be just right." He bit his lip as a thought came to him. "Erm, could I touch it before you get the condom on?" He wanted to know if it was the same hot feel of skin under his fingers like when he touched himself during nights those fantasies took over.

"Uh- yeah, should be safe." MacKenzie's face had gone equally red, thoughts of similar notions showing through like his forehead was transparent.

Dalton took a breath and let his fingers wave in the air before they carefully reached to grip around, " _ohhh_ "s of pleasure leaving their lips at contact. 

He _was_ hot, and so firm, and when Dalton moved his thumb just a fraction there was a pulsating sensation as well. "Ngh-" MacKenzie bit his lip and curled his fingers into Dalton's hips, and damn if that wasn't hot as well.

"Oh-" The free hand worked to move down his shorts and underwear to be exposed as well and he moaned in relief. The earlier ache was starting to alleviate and oh god, it felt so good. Especially when Mack's eyes lovingly gazed up and down with a "wow" of his own. Yeah, Dalton was ready.

MacKenzie settled on his knees so he could grab the condom and cream bottle, Dalton not taking his eyes away. With slow fingers Mack opened the foil and turned the rubber over in his hands like trying to remember which side was up. There was no doubt he was fumbling and excited as well, and Dalton felt more at ease over this. They were both going into something good and new.

Eventually MacKenzie got the sheath rolled on and slicked up, his size certainly not impeded at all. Dalton bit his lip and felt his legs relax and open much as possible in the backseat's confines. "That's a nice look on you," Mack said with a soft laugh and stroked down his face.

"Something you've thought about a lot, huh?" was asked with equally light humor.

"Yeah." And when Mack smiled he knew the intent was still sweet.

Dalton settled his hands on MacKenzie's shoulders again and took one more long breath. "'kay, ready."

"I'll go slow." Hands alighted on hips and lips gently touched, and Dalton made a noise just slightly more high-pitched than a sigh when he began to feel the tip rub against him. More sensitive there than he realized...

"Ohhh..." MacKenzie may have been pushing slowly, but his heart was racing and mind spinning. When he felt most of the tip nudged inside and the last vestiges of his virginity broken through, Dalton curled his toes against the window and softly hissed through his teeth at the tight sensation. "Aahh-"

"Hm?-" MacKenzie stilled his hips and nuzzled his cheek on Dalton's face, something he felt a little stubble on. "Y'alright?"

"Gimme...a minute," Dalton felt his capability of speech labored. Even if MacKenzie wasn't terribly big, the first push had still stung. "How's...your end?" Was this time of year supposed to be hot? Why did his face feel all sweaty?

Mack smiled and kissed against his cheek. "I like it." His tone was a soft wonder, not the hell-yeah-no-longer-a-virgin boast Dalton had expected. 

"I knew you were a sap." Dalton's breathing edged back to normal and he stroked up and down his boyfriend's arms. It was oddly relaxing.

"You've sap-ified me. I'm ruined. I can never show my face again," was laced with good humor.

He kissed MacKenzie's face and touched the back of his neck. "M'kay, you can keep going."

Every few seconds Mack moved deeper by another fraction, which Dalton figured had to be agonizing even if he was doing it to be considerate. He saw his boyfriend's bottom lip bit and jaw clenched with effort to stay controlled, and he gave that face more tender kisses and pets. "I'll touch you how you want when we get home," he whispered in promise.

"Mmf-" MacKenzie's body rolled with breathing and he kissed the tip of Dalton's nose. "Yeah...y'alright?"

Dalton clenched his muscles to check; still tight, but not stinging as much as earlier. "This good."

"Mm." MacKenzie stilled for another moment before sliding back a little, and a satisfied smile touched Dalton's lips as the more-or-less smooth thrusting motions started. So that's what all the talk was about. Even if he knew it was a different spot for guys than girls, there was the tingle of pleasant nerves being touched crawling up his spine and he rolled his hips with a sigh.

"Yeah..."

"Babe-" MacKenzie kissed the hollow of his throat for a sweet surprise of a flutter. "So good...wanna do this for ages."

"Ahh..." Dalton shifted a little to get a buckle away from underneath him and wove his hands into MacKenzie's hair, no longer ocean-damp but the usual soft ruffles he liked. "Love...that."

Neither boy was capable of speech for some minutes after that as they slowly moved, Dalton continuing to roll his hips left and right to meet every thrust and wet kisses slathering everywhere he could reach in between hot breaths. After a while he forgot about being in a small backseat and just thought about being in MacKenzie's arms. It was a good thing to do, good things to feel.

Soon MacKenzie stilled above him and bit his lip again. "Babe?"

"Ngh...gonna..."

Oh. _Oh_. Shit, and he wasn't quite sure if he was 'done' yet. "Hang on," Dalton whispered and kissed Mack's forehead, then reached between his own legs to grip at his own length that had been neglected up to this point. Quick strokes up and down just like he did in those moments when fantasies took over and his heart and breaths were going like running a marathon.

"Oh, yeah," he heard the whisper above him and then a gasp- not sure who it was from- before his mind and vision were flooded over by heat. Dalton rolled his head back and felt suspended in mid-air. Just like that, just like that...

However many fuzzy minutes it was later, Dalton felt himself lying back down on the crowded seat, and MacKenzie had pulled out but was still snuggled close while drying them off with a beach towel. How sweet.

"Hmm-" he arched his back in a stretch and pulled his clothes back into place once he was cleaned. "How was it?" He looked to Mack's smiling face.

A deep but soft kiss to the side of his mouth was part of his answer. "Awesome. Y'feeling alright?"

"Just a little sore. It'll settle." He sat up fully and found his sneakers on the car mat to put them back on while MacKenzie got redressed. There was something slow and deliberate in their movements- what Mack was thinking Dalton had no idea, but he certainly felt different than an hour or so ago. More mature? Not that having sex was automatically a gateway into the adult world, only had to look at the 14-year-olds saddled with parenthood and complaining about it to see that. But all the same, Dalton knew he was carrying himself with a more knowledgeable air.

Once they were dressed again, he cupped MacKenzie's face for a kiss thankfully reciprocated. He didn't know if he could call it love- whether you were a guy or girl, right after the first time was not the best time to discuss it- but he was thankful for having Mack for his first time and as a boyfriend.

"Wanna go back to my house?" he murmured. "We can watch a movie in my room and I'll touch you how you want." A more comfortable place and more private time to explore each other's bodies...

"Uh huh," Mack breathed against his skin and gave him a hug before unlocking the door so they could get back into the front seats. 

Dalton couldn't help his smile. He certainly had no problem seeing this softer side to his boyfriend more often.


End file.
